Anniv? (HyungWonho Fic)
by Lee Mico Malfoy
Summary: Wonho lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari jadinya dengan Hyungwon? / Monsta X Ficlet with HyungWonho Couple / Hyungwon x Wonho (Hoseok) [!] Judul, summary, isi, gak nyambung. BxB. DLDR s.ayan.g :)


**A Monsta X Fiction.**

" **Anniv?"**

 **Shin Hoseok x Chae Hyungwon**

 **Rate K**

 **© Lee Mico Malfoy**

 **[!] BoysLove. AU. Alur kecepetan. Typos. OOC. DLDR s . ayan . g :)**

.

.

.

"Huft.." Hyungwon membuang nafasnya dalam. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 20.18, tetapi orang yang ia tunggu kedatangannya belum juga terlihat batang hidungnya.

"Shin Hoseok bodoh. Dimana dirimu?" Hyungwon tampak merajuk dengan bibir yang mengerucut. Tidakkah kekasihnya itu ingat bahwa hari ini adalah hari jadi mereka?

Fokusnya memandang berbagai makanan di meja makan yang sudah ia susun rapi sedari tadi. Menghembuskan nafas kecewanya, masakannya sudah mulai mendingin.

"Hoseok bodoh. Menyebalkan. Dasar pendek." Sang adam menggerutu tak jelas.

Kesal? Tentu saja. Sangat malah. Hyungwon sudah memasak sebanyak ini, memasak makanan kesukaan Hoseok sampai-sampai ia menelpon ibu Hoseok demi bertanya soal cara memasak makanan favorite bagi si pendek bodoh satu itu, tapi ia belum juga pulang. Okay, Hyungwon sedang terlalu malas menyebut namanya sekarang, jadi biarkan untuk sementara waktu ia panggil Hoseok si pendek bodoh.

Hyungwon meraih ponselnya. Menatap datar ketika menyadari masih tidak ada kabar atau balasan dari seorang Shin Hoseok.

"Hah.." Ia menghela nafas kecewanya. Mungkin Hoseok lupa ini hari jadi mereka. Tapi, bukankah Hyungwon sudah mengingatkannya dari siang?

Sang adam bertubuh jangkung itu tersenyum miris. Tidak ada pesannya yang dibalas Hoseok sedari tadi siang. Bahkan ucapan selamat dan wish hari jadi mereka yang tadi siang Hyungwon kirimkan berakhir dibaca tanpa dibalas.

"Mungkin benar apa kata mereka. Aku terlalu mengganggunya. Mungkin ia sekarang merasa risih terhadapku." Ingin rasanya Hyungwon menangis sekarang. Memiliki kekasih seorang _idol_ memanglah sulit. Terlebih lagi mereka menjalin hubungan yang bisa dibilang tabu bagi masyarakat luas.

'Apakah Hoseok bosan padanya? Apakah Hoseok sudah tidak mencintainya? Apakah Hoseok sudah menemukan perempuan atau laki-laki lain yang membuat ia berpaling darinya? Apakah ia terlalu ' _annoying_ ', sampai-sampai Hoseok ingin menjauh darinya?' Dan masih banyak pertanyaan lainnya yang tak berhenti berputar dalam kepala pria manis tersebut.

Hyungwon sudah tidak tahan lagi menunggu. Ia memutuskan kembali mengetik pesan untuk si pendek bodoh yang sayangnya sangat ia cintai.

Kau benar-benar sibuk? ( **read** )

 _Maaf. Aku merindukanmu_.

Aku lebih rindu, dasar bodoh. ( **read** )

 _Maaf._

Aku tak perlu maafmu. Aku hanya butuh dirimu.

Sebentar lagi hari ini akan berakhir, apa kau tidak mau mengucapkan sesuatu? ( **read** )

10 menit sudah berlalu. Dan Hoseok tidak ada lagi membalas pesannya. Pertahanan Hyungwon luntur. Tangisnya pecah.

'Setidakpenting itukah diriku?' Ia melipat tangannya di meja, menyembunyikan wajahnya disana, menangis tersedu sendirian. Ini menyakitkan. Terlalu menyakitkan baginya.

Okay, mungkin 'ini hanya peringatan hari jadi', tapi— tak bisakah setidaknya si pendek bodoh satu itu mengatakan sesuatu padanya?

Hyungwon adalah tipe orang yang bisa bahagia walau hanya dengan hal-hal kecil. Ia tidak seperti pria atau wanita diluar sana yang sering meminta ini dan itu dari pasangannya. Ia hanya menginginkan satu. Ia hanya menginginkan Hoseoknya. Bahkan hanya sebuah kata sayang dan pelukan hangat dari pria yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu, sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya bahagia.

"Sudahlah, Hyungwon. Jangan terus-terusan menangisi hal bodoh begini. Cengeng sekali." Ia menggerutu pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi apa daya? Mulut dan hatinya berbeda pendapat. Masih ada sesak yang memenuhi rongga dadanya, seakan membuat dadanya dipukul dari dalam.

Hyungwon pasrah. Tidak lagi memperdulikan handphonenya. Atau makanannya yang sudah ia buat susah payah yang mulai mendingin. Ia tak peduli dan tak mau lagi peduli. Membiarkan air matanya mengalir tanpa berusaha menghentikan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah kepala menyembul dari pintu apartemen bernuansa putih dan biru tersebut.

"Hyungwon? Aku pulang. Kau sudah tidur?" Hoseok baru saja pulang. Sedikit kebingungan dengan lampu apartemennya yang masih menyala. Biasanya Hyungwon akan memastikan lampu apartemen mereka mati sebelum pergi tidur. Apa ini berarti kekasihnya itu belum tidur? Hoseok menatap jam yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan kirinya. Pukul 01.47. Sangat tidak mungkin jika Hyungwon belum tidur selarut ini. Kekasih manisnya itu tidak kuat terjaga sampai terlalu larut. Ataukah mungkin— Hyungwon menunggunya?

Fokusnya teralih pada bayangan yang nampak seperti sosok seseorang di meja makan. Mungkinkah itu Hyungwon? Hoseok tak bisa melihat jelas karena sekat kaca yang memisahkan ruang tengah dan apartemennya itu terlalu tebal dan buram. Tungkainya berakhir melangkah ke arah dapur, dan terkejut mendapati sosok Hyungwon yang tampak tertidur di kursi makan dengan kepala yang ia tumpukan di meja makan. Terlebih lagi melihat berbagai macam makanan yang tersaji di meja, apakah Hyungwon menyiapkan semua ini dan menunggunya sampai tertidur? Hoseok merasa menjadi orang paling brengsek di dunia sekarang. Ia meletakan barang bawaannya di counter sebelum berakhir menghampiri Hyungwon.

"Bee? Bangunlah." Ia menggoyah tubuh sang kekasih perlahan. 'Bee' adalah panggilan sayangnya untuk Hyungwon.

"Bee, bangun sayang. Jangan tidur disini." Ia kembali menggoyah tubuh Hyungwon. Kali ini ia mendapat respon. Hyungwon terbangun dengan wajah yang tampak kebingungan.

"Eungg? Kau sudah pulang?" Si manis bertanya dengan suara parau, sembari masih mengucek matanya, berusaha mencari fokus.

"Baru saja pulang." Hoseok melukiskan sebuah senyuman, namun sayangnya tak lama senyuman itu memudar.

"Bee, kau menangis?" Ia menyadari mata pria bermarga Chae itu nampak berbeda. Sedikit sembab. Mata khas orang yang baru saja menangis.

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa."

"Bohong. Kau menangis dan menungguku bukan?" Hoseok menatap mata milik Hyungwon dengan tatapan tajam.

"Bisakah tidak usah dibahas? Aku malas." Hyungwon mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Terlalu enggan untuk melihat Hoseok. Itu akan membuat dadanya kembali berdenyut nyeri.

"Tidak bisa begitu. Kau bahkan sudah menyiapkan ini untukku bukan?" Hyungwon tertawa hambar.

"Memang. Tapi, yasudahlah. Tidak penting juga. Lebih baik kau tidur. Kau pasti lelah. Aku akan membereskan semuanya." Dan Hoseok merasakan dadanya berdenyut begitu nyeri melihat senyuman yang kini terlukis di wajah manis kekasihnya. Ia tau, itu bukanlah senyuman Hyungwon yang biasanya.

"Maaf. Maafkan si brengsek ini yang lagi-lagi menyakitimu." Hoseok menghela nafasnya dalam.

"Aku— aku hanya bingung harus membalasmu bagaimana. Kau tau, aku tidak pandai mengekspresikan perasaanku. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu menunggu atau apapun. Sungguh, aku benar-benar tidak—"

"Sudahlah. Tidak usah dibahas. Aku tidak apa-apa." Hyungwon memotong. Baginya, berdebat tentang ini takkan ada gunanya.

"Bee, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku yang tak pernah bisa mengekspresikan perasaanku dengan baik. Maafkan aku yang mungkin nampak tidak peduli padamu. Maafkan si bodoh ini yang selalu saja menyakitimu. Tapi sungguh, aku tak pernah bermaksud begitu. Sebagai gantinya, aku akan mengabulkan apapun keinginanmu. Kau ingin apa? Sebut saja. Akan ku berikan semuanya." Hyungwon menatap kekasihnya dengan pandangan sulit diartikan, sebelum akhirnya kembali mengulas senyuman tipis.

"Aku tidak perlu maafmu. Aku tidak ingin apapun. Aku hanya perlu dan ingin dirimu. Itu sudah cukup." Ingin rasanya Hoseok membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding dengan sekuat tenaga sekarang. Bagaimana bisa ia membuat kekasih manisnya ini sedih teelalu jauh?

Dengan satu gerakan, ia menarik tubuh kurus Hyungwon kedalam dekapannya. Memeluknya erat, sembari mengelus dan mengecup dahi Hyungwon sayang.

"Aku menyayangimu, bee. Sungguh. Aku sangat menyayangimu." Senyuman kini mengembang pada paras milik Hyungwon. Hangat, dan menenangkan. Sebuah pelukan hangat dan kata sayang dari Hoseok sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya bahagia. Dan ia bahagia sekarang.

"Aku juga menyangimu, boo." Hoseok ikut tersenyum mendengar nama panggilannya dari Hyungwon. Mengecupi pucuk kepala pemuda manis itu berkali-kali dengan sayang.

"Kau yang terbaik. Ah iya, aku punya hadiah untukmu." Hoseok melepas pelukannya, bangkit mengambil sebuah paper bag besar dari atas counter yang tadi ia letakan disana.

"Apa itu?" Hyungwon menatap penasan.

"Ta-ra!" Dan manik jenaka milik si manis tampak melebar melihat sebuah teddy bear besar berwarna putih yang Hoseok keluarkan dari paper bag tersebut.

"Un-tukku?" Hyungwon menunjuk jari telunjuk pada dirinya sendiri. Hoseok mengangguk mantap.

"Oleh-oleh yang sengaja aku titip dari temanku saar berlibur kemarin. Hadiah untuk bee-ku yang paling manis." Hyungwon tidak tau apa yang harus ia katakan sekarang. Ia bahagia. Terlalu bahagia sekarang. Si manis kini bangkit dari duduknya, memilih menghambur ke arah Hoseok, memeluknya erat.

"Terimakasih, boo." Senyum bahagia ikut mengembang di wajah tampan Hoseok.

"Sama-sama, bee." Sebuah kecupan ringan ia daratkan pada bibir kissable milik Hyungwon.

"Apakah ini semua kau yang memasak?" Hoseok bertanya, menunjuk pada makanan yang tertata rapi di meja sesaat setelah Hyungwon melepas pelukannya. Kembali mendudukan dirinya di kursi meja makan sembari menatap makanan tersebut penuh minat. Hyungwon mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya siapa lagi?"

"Sepertinya enak sekali. Ayo makan kalau begitu!" Si tampan nampak bersemangat.

"Eh? Sudah dingin tapi. Aku hangatkan dulu ya? Atau kita pesan saja yang hangat kalau kau lapar." Hoseok menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak. Tidak perlu. Kekasihku yang manis sudah bersusah payah membuat makanan kesukaanku. Aku tidak mau makan makanan lain. Aku yakin, makanannya tetap enak. Karena ia membuatnya dengan sepenuh hati. Iya bukan?" Hyungwon tersenyum simpul. Sekesal apapun ia pada Hoseok, ia pasti akan selalu luluh pada tingkah hangat milik pria tampan tersebut.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu." Hyungwon baru saja akan mengambil piring, namun gerakannya terhenti ketika Hoseok menahan lengannya.

"Jarimu kenapa?" Ia menatap beberapa jemari kurus milik Hyungwon yang tampak dibalut plester.

"Ah— anoo.. Aku tidak hati-hati ketika memasak. Jadi beberapa kali jariku terluka. Tapi tidak apa kok." Hoseok terenyuh. Demi dewa neptunus, kenapa ia bisa tega menyakiti orang seperti Hyungwon? Ia kembali menarik lengan Hyungwon, mengecupi bagian-bagian jemarinya yang tertutup plester. Membuat si empunya merona hebat.

"B-boo, apa yang k—"

"Hati hati. Lain kali berhati-hatilah. Aku tidak mau kau terluka. Apalagi hanya untuk membuatkan makanan untukku. Mengerti?" Hyungwon mengangguk paham, sedikit menunduk setelah menarik kembali jemarinya.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah mengambil cuti untuk minggu. Selama 2 minggu. Kita liburan ke Maldives. Bagaimana?"

"Apa?! Maldives?!" Belum selesai Hyungwon kaget dengan perlakuan manis Hoseok yang diluar batas, ia kembali dikagetkan dengan perkataan Hoseok barusan.

"Iyap. Kau ingin kesana bukan? Ya anggap saja _Honeymoon_." Hyungwon kembali merona. Sejak kapan Hoseok menjadi penuh kejutan seperti ini?

"Yak! Bulan madu apanya? Kita bahkan belum menikah." Si tampan tersenyum miring.

"Kita akan menikah kok, besok lusa." Hyungwon terbelakak, apa kekasihnya ini gila?

"Kau gila? Bahkan kita belum melakukan lamaran, fiting baju atau apapun." Hoseok tertawa renyah. Lengannya merogoh kantung jaketnya, mengeluarkan sebuah undangan berukuran sedang yang didominasi warna putih hitam bertuliskan namanya dan Hoseok.

"Aku sudah melamarmu langsung pada kakak dan orangtuamu. Aku bahkan sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Aku pulang terlambat karena tadi harus mengurus beberapa hal dengan Wedding Organizer kalau kau memang mau tau. Aku tau kau takkan menolak lamaranku. Jadi, kau cukup diam dan jadilah pengantin yang manis besok lusa. Okay?"

Oh, okay, Hyungwon kini paham. Hoseok sepertinya memang sudah benar-benar gila.

 **FIN.**

 _ **Yeaaay! Mico kembali lagi! Selamat Tahun baru semuanya~ /telat woe.**_

 _ **Oke jadi kemaren Tabestry syndrome Mico lagi kumat. Nulis gak selesai-selesai jadi gak update-update. Miyanek/?**_

 _ **Kali ini Mico bawa pairing baru hehe. Ini FF HyungWonho pertama Mico. Maklumi kalo absurd(?) Ini aja bikinnya dari jam 2 pagi sampe setengah 5(?) Efek gaboet dan Lagi tergila sama mereka berdua soalnya XD**_

 _ **Untuk yang menunggu utang FF Cheolsoo, mohon maaf karena sepertinya Mico belum bisa lanjutkan. Passionnya hilang digondol sama kucing /gak.**_

 _ **Ada niat bikin HyungWonho drabble collection sebenernya, tapi liat respon yang ini dulu kayaknya hehe(?) Sequel? Liat respon juga hehe.**_

 _ **Yasudah, kebanyakan cuap(?) Akhir kata, mind to review, reader nim?**_


End file.
